A New Hope
by Domitan
Summary: OK, I know the title sounds like something out of Star Wars, but it's really not. It's a lovely little..erm...long story. I said I wouldn't write long ones, but this may be my only one. I hope you like it. It's slightly romantic, that's why it's rated T.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a sarcastic (for lack of a better word) story about Alanna and Jon. Really, I like George, I just like Jon better. I write this when I am angry or depressed because then I can vent my frustration on something...**

One day, Alanna of Trebond, Olau, and Pirate's Swoop was thinking. She was wondering what would have happened to her if she had married Jon instead of that disgusting thief George. Oooh how she hated him now. He had seemed so kind before, but now she realized that George hated Jon and wanted to torture him in any way that he could. Well, now that George's mask had been removed, he was horrible to Alanna. There had been many times when she had been reduced to tears from George's abuse. Alanna had only been married a few years, but she already wanted a divorce. She knew that she could never marry Jon because of Thayet, but deep in her heart she wanted to turn back time and say yes to Jon's proposal back in the Bazhir tribe. As soon as she thought of it, Alanna felt as if a hook had been jerked behind her navel and she lost consciousness for a few moments. When she awoke, she found herself lying beside Jon, who immediately proposed. Alanna was elated! Even if this was only a dream, she could dream on and pretend, just this once. It's not as if George could ever know…

**A/N: There, just to keep you in suspense...I have loads more written, but I'm going to make all of you wait for at least...umm..let's see...THREE DAYS! **


	2. Chapter One: A New Hope

**A/N: Welcome to the next chapter. I was easily swayed to post the next chapter earlier, I wanted to anyway, but then someone told me to so I did! Aren't you incredibly excited? I am!**

"Alanna, will you marry me?" asked the prince. Alanna sighed with pleasure and accepted. Jon pulled out a ring that he had hidden in his robes. "This was my mother's…I know she would have wanted you to have it. She always liked you after the Sleeping Sickness struck. I still miss her."te

"Oh, I know Jon. I miss my mother too." She leaned into her fiancé for comfort and soon found that she was kissing him. She loved everything about him, and he felt the same way. She could tell from the way he handled her. It was different from the first time he had kissed her. Then, it had felt as if he knew she was a knight and a girl at the same time. A little rough, she had always felt, but now it was better. She felt like a girl, and Jon's girl, not just a female knight. She sighed again and she and Jon stayed together for the rest of the night.

When they awoke in the morning, Alanna was thrilled to find Jon beside her again. She had been certain that he would be gone and George would be there in his place. When Jon saw she was awake, he leaned over and kissed her. She got up, laughing, and got dressed. She and Jon went hand in hand to breakfast. When they had finished eating, Alanna went to Myles. Myles nodded and said, "Congratulations!" Alanna was confused at first, but then followed Myles' gaze to her finger and then to Jon, and she understood. "I'm sure Jon will make an excellent son-in-law. Imagine me as the father of the King of Tortall." Myles laughed heartily at his own joke. Alanna blushed and returned to Jon's side.

The next morning, Jon announced that he and Alanna were engaged. The entire tribe clapped and cheered at this. Alanna had no idea how so many people knew, but she couldn't care less. She was with the man of her dreams, and it didn't matter. After a brief discussion, Alanna and Jon decided to leave the Bloody Hawk tribe within the week to prepare for their upcoming week. Also, Alanna needed to begin lessons on becoming the Queen. Jon firmly insisted on this, even thought Alanna tried to persuade him otherwise. Alanna had to admit, Jon could be very convincing. First, he just tried talking to her, then, when that didn't work, kissing her. That worked, and Alanna said yes, as long as he didn't stop. He didn't, so Alanna took Queen lessons.

At the end of the week, Alanna and Jon bid a tearful farewell and rode out of the tribe on Moonlight and Darkness. The trip was highly enjoyable as both Alanna and Jon were ecstatic. By the end of the first day, Alanna could think of no place she'd rather be than right there beside Jon. The trip was only a few short days, and the couple was sad to see it end. Laughing all the way to the palace gates, they were greeted by the King himself. "Good afternoon, Father!" said Jon upon reaching him. "Alanna has accepted my proposal, and we'd like to have our wedding as soon as possible." King Roald did not seem surprised at this. He merely sighed and said, "Good afternoon to you too" and ushered the pair inside. Alanna laughed and Jon grinned at his foolishness. Soon enough, the King joined in the laughter too. Alanna knew she would have a lot of fun at this place, especially with Jon.

The next weeks were intense. There were wedding plans to be..planned, queen lessons to be taken, time to spend with each other (in very miniscule amounts) and no end to noble visitors arriving for wedding festivities. Alanna found them all stuffy and boring whiny people and the queen lessons were hard and weddings were horribly complicated and she had no time to spend with Jon and she didn't like it one bit. Alanna would be immensely relieved when this whole business was finished. However, there was the issue of producing a male heir rather quickly… Alanna had talked to Jon about it numerous times. "I just don't want kids right away, Jon." pleaded Alanna.

"I know you don't. And I don't if you don't. But royal life doesn't work that way. I'm an only child, remember. My parents wanted more kids, but I was all they got. They don't want that to happen to us and it's royal law that the first thing a new king must do is produce an heir. I'm not king yet, but my father is getting older and my mother is no more, Mithros rest her soul. And I'm not growing any younger…" That was the end of that discussion. Alanna rolled with the punches. That was one thing she had learned to do in all her years in training. Besides, she liked the process of becoming pregnant, even if she wasn't quite ready to actually have a baby. 'Oh well' she reasoned with herself. 'It will make Jon happy, and that's all that matters. It's not the end of the world.' And that was that.

The wedding was finally planned to the last detail, Alanna felt marginally competent enough to become the new queen of Tortall, and Jon was happy. So was Alanna, mostly. She had never exactly enjoyed being a noble. Too many rules and too many people to please. She liked being herself, even thought that self was very open about what it thought about people. Anyway, the wedding was planned for the seventeenth of April. Alanna loved that day. No particular reason why. Maybe it's because it would be her anniversary. That was two days away, and Alanna was hectically scrambling about making last minute plans etc. Her dress was all ready to go and the food was already being prepared by the finest chefs in the country. Everything was perfect, and Alanna couldn't be happier. This was so much better that her wedding with George. She never thought about him these days. In fact, the moment she had any time to think about it, she made sure that King Roald threw him in jail, never to see the light of day again. The day she was married to George, she wore a purple dress, to match her eyes, George had said. She figured now that was because he couldn't stand anything as good as the colour white. Her dress now was brilliant white silk with inlaid pearls and diamonds. White lace was frothing at the ends of the long flowing sleeves and delicately bubbling over the (rather low) neckline. Alanna just adored that dress. Of course, she would never wear it again, but she could persuade Jon to have it framed and hung up in their bedroom. Just think, their bedroom. No longer visiting each other's rooms, worrying about who would barge in and think that their prince was gay and making love to his classmate, who was either gay as well or being assaulted/raped. They could be proper lovers now. People obviously knew that Alanna was a girl now, but before, there had been some issues. Jon had to 'dispose' of a former classmate who had walked in on them once. No on knew what ever happened to him. No one cared either. He had run around for a few hours ranting about how Jon was gay, and then he disappeared off the face of the earth. Alanna and Jon laughed about that now and then, and it usually led to some more of the stuff which the former page had caught them doing. Alanna couldn't get enough of Jon. He was so kind, gentle, funny, caring…her list could go on and on for miles. He was her dream man, no doubt about it. She did not miss George at all, and would be rather glad if he never appeared in her life again. When she had gone back in time, she had been 2 months pregnant, and she definitely didn't miss carrying George's child. And now that Jon had convinced her that they had to start a family early, she was a bit excited. She had liked the fact that there was a human being growing inside her, even though it was George's. Of course, her pregnancy had disappeared when she went back too. Alanna shuddered to think of what Jon would say if their first child was not his.

Alanna's next two days were hectic, full of rushing around and refitting her dress in case she had gained or lost the slightest bit of weight. Jon was a nervous wreck. He didn't know what he was doing. He knew that he love Alanna and could never stop loving her, but that didn't make his wedding seem any easier. "Alanna!" he cried the afternoon before their wedding. "Come here quick!" Alanna rushed over to the couch on which Jon was sitting. When she got there he stood up and grabbed her around the waist and drew him close to himself.

"What's wrong, Jon? You sound scared."

"I dreamt…I dreamt last night...that you didn't…love me anymore. You were in love with George." Jon let go of Alanna and put his face in his hands. "I need to know that you still love me."

"Oh Jon!" Alanna grabbed Jon's arm and pulled him so that their faces were pressed together. Then she kissed him passionately. He did not pull away, so she reached for his shirt and he reached for hers and…well, I'm pretty sure that you can guess the rest. If not, just pretend that Tamora Pierce is here and she'll tell you exactly what is happening. If you STILL don't know what the heck is going on, I'm not entirely sure if this is the most appropriate story for you to be reading. Well, anyway, when they were finished wan lying on top of each other on the aforementioned couch, Alanna said, "Well, what do you think, Jon?"

Jon grinned. "I'll take that as a yes!" He kissed her one last time, then they both laughed uproariously.

"I will always love you forever and ever. That's why we're getting married, remember? Also, I hate George. I'm pretty sure that he was plotting to kill you at one point in time. "

"Well, it's a good thing he's shut up in the dungeons then!" laughed Jon. "Can you believe we're getting married tomorrow? It's such a frightening thought. I mean, I've always loved you, but this is a huge step for me."

"I know. I'm really nervous. I know that you love me though, and that's all I need. I've been thinking though…" At this Jon's face blanched, as if he was nervous about what Alanna would say next. "That I'm excited to have a baby with you." Colour rushed back into Jon's face, more than before. He was embarrassed. "Why, what do you think I was going to say?" asked Alanna.

"I dunno…I'm just so excited and nervous. I think that something will happen to ruin it all. It's…I'm…I'm…well I don't know." Jon finished with a laugh. Alanna laughed too. He looks cute when he laughs, she thought. I mean, I know he looked cute when he laughed before, but I really noticed now. I will make him laugh more often now. She sighed a sigh of pleasure and closed her eyes. Within minutes, she was asleep.


	3. Chapter Two: A Royal Wedding

**A/N Welcome to the next chapter! I was having issues yesterday, or it would have been up way sooner. Thanks for reading at least this far. And, sorry if it's offensive, but I can write whatever I want, and so I shall!**

She woke up early the next morning. It was her wedding day! She hurried up (and off of the sleeping Jon) and into her room where a maid was waiting. "Lady, your wedding is in 6 hours. It is time to start preparing." Alanna nodded and the maid led her to a bath full of steaming water and bubbles and the like. She disrobed Alanna and Alanna gently stepped in. The fragrant water enrobed her and she sighed. When she emerged and hour later with clean hair and skin, she rubbed her body down to remove all the dead skin cells. Her skin felt like heaven. Alanna was sure Jon would like it tonight. The maid returned once more and brought her to the dressing room. Although it was only eight o'clock, Alanna needed to get dressed. Today, she wasn't allowed to eat anything because it might throw off her perfectly fitted dress. Nevertheless, Alanna's short body was thrust into a corset. Alanna perfectly loathed corsets, but the maids insisted. Then, Alanna's magnificent dress was pulled on. Amazingly, it fit perfectly! Alanna thought it wasn't amazing at all. The whole laborious process took 2 hours. Next, it was time to do Alanna's hair and makeup. Her hair was curled into delicate ringlets, then pinned up in small coils. Some hair escaped, on purpose, and the result was a fantastic cascade of boiling red curls. It looked amazing. Her makeup was tastefully done, with purple eye shadow to accentuate her purple eyes and reddish purple lipstick (a nice colour, but hard to describe as that…). When she was finally allowed to look in a mirror, Alanna could hardly tell who was staring back at her. She looked and felt amazing.

She spent the last hour waiting in a secluded room. Jon was not permitted to see her until the very moment she walked into the chapel. She spent the whole hour trying not to faint. It was difficult. Finally, after what seemed like an endless amount of time, a veil was placed upon her head and she was led into the chapel. Myles led her down the aisle, since her own father had passed away some years earlier. The wedding march was played and everyone turned to look at Alanna. She was overjoyed to see her fellow knights grinning at her, but what really made her heart jump into her throat was the sight of Jon standing nervously at the altar. Waiting for her.

Alanna was standing beside Jon, watching the Mithran priest read the wedding ceremony. This was the most exciting moment she had ever experienced in her life! Better even than becoming a page, or being knighted, or even being allowed to stay as a female knight. Oh yes, this moment outshone those by more than a million watts! She looked right into Jon's eyes, and found they were saying to her, "I love you more than anything!" Then the priest handed Jon a wedding ring and told him to put it on her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed!" said Jon. He slipped it lovingly onto Alanna's finger. Then Alanna did the same for Jon. The priest smiled, gave them his blessing, and pronounced them man and wife. "You may now kiss the bride" he announced. Jon pulled Alanna close in to him and kissed her fiercely, with tears running down his face. Alanna's own tears rushed down and mingled with his. They broke their embrace and turned to the audience. Alanna grabbed Jon's hand and did not let go. They walked out hand in hand and took their place just outside the doors to receive congratulations from everyone there. They couldn't be happier. When everyone was out (and it took a long time), they were whisked away to have their portrait painted. The artist was a queer old man who hmm-ed and haw-ed over the two of them. Alanna and Jon might have felt uncomfortable if they had been in their normal state, but how could they be. After years of friendship and more, they were finally together for life. The portrait took two hours, a ridiculously short time, and when they emerged from the studio, they sought out their friends. Standing in a corner was Raoul, who was notorious for hating social functions, Gary, who was obviously trying to coax Raoul away from the corner and into the crowd but having tough luck, and three or four of Alanna and Jon's friends. Gary looked relieved to see them.

"I've been trying so hard to get this great lump to move, but it's harder than it looks." said Gary.

"You're not such a small lump yourself, Gary!" retorted Raoul, indignant at being caught in a corner at his friends' wedding. Alanna giggled, and that started the whole bunch of them laughing. "You know she's going to be your Queen soon," warned Jon.

"Our Alan, the scrawniest page around, turned into a girl, and now Queen. What's next, becoming a goddess?" joked Gary. Jon gave him a warning look, but Alanna just laughed. Gary imitated Jon's look to show Alanna, and Jon couldn't help but laugh. It was nice to see that they could all be friends still. Alanna remembered from her former life that t wasn't long before Gary or Raoul found wives as well. She chuckled to herself, and then joined in the conversation again.

It was hours before people started dispersing for the night. They would be back tomorrow for more festivities, but for now, they were gone. The feast had been magnificent. Roasted pheasant, golden baked potatoes stuffed with saffron and cheese and a delicious salad for the main course, and multiple expensive appetizers for later. The wedding cake was amazing; vanilla cake smothered in delicious frosting, topped with sprinkled sugar and candy pearls, and best of all, a small marzipan figure of Alanna and Jon on the very top. Jon placed his head on Alanna's tongue, and Alanna laughed a broke off hers too. They gazed in mock hatred of each other as they chewed in the pieces of marzipan. Everyone had laughed. That was hours ago. It was now three in the morning. Alanna and Jon had spent many hours talking to the nobles of what would, one day, be their court. They had also talked to their friends, remembering good times, and discussing strategies. It was nice that Alanna could still talk about these sorts of things with her fellow knights. This will done soon, as soon as I get pregnant, Alanna thought. Well, it will ensure that the Conté line continued ruling Tortall for many years. Still, Alanna felt butterflies in her stomach at the thought of what life would be like carrying the future heir of an entire country.

That night, Alanna let Jon remove her pregnancy charm. She almost felt incomplete without it. She'd had it on since the day she met Mistress Cooper. It had come in very handy over the next few years, and she was sad to see it lying in the table beside her. She was more happy than sad, however, because of what was happening now. Although she and Jon had been lovers for many years, this was still a special night for them. She lay down beside her husband and once again, you know what happens. I am horrible at this mushy stuff, so I won't even bother trying. The next morning, Alanna woke up embraced in Jon's arms. It felt lovely and even lovelier because she knew that this would every night for the rest of her life. No more sneaking around in the middle of the night or going back to her own bedroom later. This was for keeps, and Alanna loved it. She liked being married. She kissed Jon until he woke up, and then they dressed and went down to breakfast. "If I get pregnant, there's no way I will ever fit back into my wedding dress, even after the baby is born," moaned Alanna. Jon laughed. "But you'll be happy, right?" "Of course, silly! After all, how many girls wish to have the prince's baby? You probably have a fan club meeting somewhere right now bawling their eyes out because they can't have you anymore! " Alanna punched Jon in the arm, and he responded my tickling her until she was reduced to tears. "Ha! Now you're the one crying!" said Jon triumphantly. "Yes, but you're mine, so I'm only crying for them! Not for me. And besides, you made me!" Alanna tickled him back, and they came into the breakfast hall laughing and tickling each other. They were surprised to see Gary and Raoul already there. They were staring, and when they caught Alanna and Jon blushing furiously, they laughed uproariously. Alanna and Jon couldn't help it. They laughed too. After a happy breakfast of sausages and pancakes, Alanna and Jon went for a long walk before the festivities began again. "I'm tired of wedding festivities" blurted Alanna the second they were away from the castle. "I know were supposed to get to know the court to like us and everything, but I don't care. They won't like me anyway. I'm a female knight who lied for eight years. To them, I should have my titles taken away from me or something. They don't care what you think; they'll never accept me as queen."

"Of course they will. I'll admit, some of them are stuffy old geezers who take years to change their mind about anything, but either we'll make them like you, or we'll wait until they die!" Alanna looked scathingly at Jon, but realized he was joking and moaned. "Don't fret, Alanna. Everything will work out fine."

They returned to the palace for a light lunch of cucumber sandwiches, and went up to their room to prepare for the next day of wedding festivities. Alanna wore a stunning gown of scarlet linen that was very swishy and looked amazing on her. It was accented with gold embroidery on the hem, and she wore a gold necklace and gold earrings to match. Jon looked very handsome in a navy blue tunic and creamy white breeches. He was attempting to grow a beard, but it wasn't working too well. His serving men made him shave it off. "Wait until after the festivities are over, Sire" they pleaded. Jon sighed, and Alanna laughed as the butler took a shaving knife and carefully cut the tiny hairs off. "They're right, Jon. Wait until later. Thank goodness you shaved yesterday." Jon grinned sheepishly. "I tried, and nearly succeeded. Just goes to show you that even the future king doesn't get all he wants!" Jon's eyes twinkled as he offered his arm to Alanna. Alanna grabbed his hand instead. "I don't care about those old nobles. I like your hand much better than your arm," Alanna explained. Jon shrugged and tightened his grip on her hand.

This night was a dancing night. Refreshments were provided, but no feast. A feast would make people sleepy and too heavy to dance. Alanna and Jon were inseparable, no matter what. Jon had been asked to dance by some young, good looking girls, but had politely declined, explaining that his wife would be jealous. Alanna always laughed and pretended to punch him, which sent the girls away in awe and fear. After that happened a few times, they stopped coming, and headed for Gary or Raoul instead. Raoul most always declined with a growl, but Gary danced with quite a few girls, much to their pleasure. Alanna figured that they wanted to get as close to the Prince as possible, even if it was only his friend that they were dancing with. When Alanna caught Gary's eyes, she could tell that he knew too. They grinned at each other over their partners' shoulders. Jon caught Alanna looking and looked quizzically at her. She replied, "Just expressing our knowledge of moving up in court using our eyes", which made Jon look even more quizzically at her. She laughed and said, "Those girls who asked to dance with you, well, they're dancing with Gary now." Jon understood and chuckled quietly. The song ended and the band started a slow romantic song. Jon pulled Alanna in tighter and they danced slowly and lovingly in each other's arms. Jon kept moving closer and closer to the patio door until they were outside. "Do you remember our first kiss?" he asked her softly.

"How could I forget," Alanna replied. Jon kissed her gently, and Alanna remembered that moment even more clearly.

"I knew the moment I kissed you that I wanted to marry you." Jon said softly.

"Really?" asked Alanna. "I had no idea what to do with you at first. You just, sort of, were always there. I always thought of you as a friend before a lover. It took a while for me to love you as I do now."

"I loved you right away. That day in Persopolis when I found out you were a girl, that's when I started to like you." said Jon.

"I hated that you knew. I was so embarrassed at first. I thought you would just tell everyone. I got used to it after a while." Alanna grinned.

"I've noticed!" Jon grinned back. He kissed her again and they went back inside.

The next days were as 'fun' as the first, with the exception of the actual wedding itself. More nobles talked to Alanna and Jon. Even more nobles talked to Alanna and Jon. Still more nobles talked to Alanna and Jon. By the end of the third day of festivities, Alanna and Jon both fell asleep at the dinner table, in front of everyone. Laughter woke them again, and both felt rather embarrassed. However, they were excused and allowed to go to bed. Jon muttered to Alanna on their way out, "I wonder how my parents managed. Their celebrations lasted for five days and here we've fallen asleep on our third. The next day was better, and the festivities lasted for three more days without any more mishaps. Alanna and Jon were enormously relieved and glad to be able to spend more time with each other. Nobles started leaving to their fifes and castles after the week ended, and Alanna and Jon were happy to be alone. Raoul and Gary were still around, but Gary had found a young (and I mean young, only 16) noblewoman who he was quite taken with. Raoul was rather grumpy at this, but Alanna and Jon laughed at him, telling him to wait his turn. It was obvious he was jealous. Lady Amylia of Nunspeet was a lovely, charming girl, maybe too charming for her own good. It wasn't long before Alanna knew what they were up to during the night, and Alanna doubted if Amyl (as Gary fondly called her) had a pregnancy charm. Can't be helped, she thought. I only hope that this relationship goes somewhere, or else Amyl's parents agree with this. Who wouldn't? Naxen is a very desirable name. Alanna grinned at the thought of Gary's wedding. This was not what had happened in her life before, Gary had married a snotty woman who his father had approved of. She had come from a very rich family, but Gary was not too happy with her. Maybe life would really be better for everyone else now that she had married Jon.

**A/N I'm so proud of myself; the next chapter is already written! Please review! Thanks sooooooo much!**


	4. Chapter Three: What?

**A/N: Look! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! If you like this story, you must be incredibly excited! So far, this is my favourite chapter! Woot woot!**

It had been three months to the day of her wedding and Alanna was grumpily slouched on her bed. She was thinking about life, and how angry she was. As well as being angry, one look at her eyes could tell you that she had been crying. Her husband walked in and grinned. He was oblivious to the fact that she was upset. He walked over to their bed and laid down with his chin on Alanna's stomach. "Hi gorgeous!" he said cheerfully.

"Jon, get off! That hurts!" Alanna forcefully pushed him off, none too kindly.

"What's wrong?" Jon asked, hurt.

"Well, first of all, that genuinely hurts. And second, you'll probably damage the future of Tortall if you do that too much." Jon looked confused. Alanna burst into tears. "I'm pregnant, Jon! That's what I mean. I'm nineteen, about to be Queen, and giving up my career for a baby I'm not ready for! What am I going to do?" Jon looked shocked.

"First of all, calm down! You said you were ready for this."

"Yes, but that was before it actually happened!" Alanna was sobbing uncontrollably at this point. Jon leaned over and pulled her into a warm hug. As he stroked her hair, he replied, "Everything will be OK. I love you, and I will love our baby no matter what. Even if it was George's." Alanna gave a watery smile. Jon was good at cheering her up.

"I'm really not ready Jon. My twentieth birthday isn't until next year. This baby will be born before I'm twenty. What am I going to do? What will I do if you die in a war or something and I'm left with this baby? Oh, Jon! I'm so scared!" Jon just held his wife and let her cry until she could cry no more.

"You're sure you're pregnant?"

"I think so. I checked myself because I'm a few days late." Alanna replied.

"Do you mind if I check?" Alanna shook her head, and put her defences down. She felt Jon's magic gently probing her belly and tried to relax a little bit. "Yep! And it's twins!" Jon was so excited, Alanna had to smile. Then she moaned and turned over.

"Do you mind leaving me alone for a little while?"

"Whatever you want, honey. Just send someone down when I can come back!" Jon left and pulled the door shut behind him. He was so overjoyed that he skipped down the stairs…and right into Gary. He grinned at his large friend.

"Something wrong, Jon?" his friend joked.

"Oh yes, something is gravely wrong. Alanna is pregnant! With twins!" Jon couldn't help it. He had to tell someone. Gary raised his eyebrows.

"And how old are you guys?"

"Alanna's nineteen and I'm, umm, twenty two." he replied. When he caught Gary's look, he added, "As the first in line for the crown, it's my duty to produce an heir as soon as possible. You know that." Gary did, but he was still slightly shocked. His friend was married with babies on the way, and all he had was a girlfriend. Without missing a beat, Gary congratulated his friend. Jon shook his hand very hard. Gary could tell that he was so proud he couldn't help it. However, it made Gary feel nervous. He didn't know if Amyl had a pregnancy charm. This could be him. This frightened him, so he asked Jon to walk with him. On their walk, he asked Jon all about, well, everything he needed to know. When they returned, a maid rushed out and told Jon that Alanna wanted him to come back. Jon apologized to Gary and went off to his room.

"Jon!" Alanna practically yelled. "I love you!" She flung herself across the room and into Jon's arms. Jon was surprised, but was very happy. He had been a bit sad at Alanna's reaction to be pregnant. "I do want your babies! And you! I love you!"

"I love you too. I still do, and never will stop. You're too important to me." Alanna kissed Jon. She had forgiven him, even though he hadn't done anything. "I told Gary, "he whispered. Alanna shoved him.

"You did what?"

"Told Gary…" Jon said sheepishly.

"WHY?"

"I didn't think you'd mind, and I was so excited…and…and…well, sorry," Jon mumbled.

"Silly, I don't mind. It's just a little soon, and we haven't even told either of our parents yet." Alanna chided. Jon looked sheepishly at his wife.

"I didn't think about that." Alanna nodded in agreance. "Let's go right now!" He picked her up and carried her out the door. Alanna giggled.

"You won't be able to do that for much longer, so I'll enjoy it while I can!" Then she kissed him smack on the lips. They met their father, laughing.

**A/N: Sadly, this is it for a while. I write mostly on weekends, but now it's school time again...sigh**


	5. Chapter Four: All heil King Jon!

**A/N: Since no one is reviewing, this is it for a while. Also, I've run out of ideas for the time being. You can help by pressing that little button at the bottom of the screen. You know, the one that says 'review' on it... That's right... Now click, type, and send and I will love you forever!**

King Roald was nervous for his son. He was very young, and his wife was younger. He loved them both dearly, but it was too much. They had come, Alanna and Jon, earlier that day and told him that Alanna was pregnant. He very much wanted to meet his grandchild, but he didn't feel very well at the moment. In fact, his chest was contracting and he found it hard to breathe. Suddenly, he felt his heart stop. He had died of a heart attack.

Jon was up early the next morning. His father had died during the night, and he was now King of Tortall. Alanna was sleeping sweetly beside him, and it felt mean to wake her. He decided to let her sleep for a few more minutes, at least. Let her stay as Alanna the knight for a little while longer before telling her she was Alanna the Queen. Jon felt the heavy weight of the knowledge of being in control of a whole country fall over him, almost smothering him. How could he possibly manage this? How had his father done it? He could almost feel his beautiful black hair going grey. He ran to a mirror and looked at it. It was still black. Thank goodness, he thought. Jon had been a bit paranoid lately. It was hard to become king. Jon plopped down on the couch by the door in their room. Presently, Alanna awoke. She moved towards the couch, but suddenly altered her course for the privy. She was reconsidering her breakfast, although she hadn't eaten anything yet this morning. Upon her return, she explained herself by moaning, "Morning sickness." Jon didn't really understand, but as the months wore on, he would. This particular morning, he didn't care, either. He had more important things on his mind, however cruel that sounds. Right now, he was trying to break his new to Alanna in the nicest way possible, as not to alarm her. Finally, he said it.  
"Alanna, my father died last night. I'm the new king of Tortall, and you are the Queen." Alanna gasped and collapsed onto the couch.  
"Oh Jon! How dreadful! The day we told him about the babies, and now you're expected to be king! You'll miss him something awful, won't you? I will too. He was always kind to me." She sighed, and hugged Jon, letting him cry into her shoulder. You see, Jon had just fully realized the horribleness of this situation. He was technically an orphan, and in charge of an entire country with a young pregnant wife to care for. And at the age of 21.

Jon had been wearing black for three months by the time he decided to take it time. During this time, he had been acting as ruler of Tortall, though the coronation would not take place until after the mourning period was over. Alanna's belly had continued growing, and Alanna became very very good friends with Lady Amyl. They gossiped about court, and Alanna told Amyl about Gary as a page. Amyl always laughed uproariously at Alanna's memories of her boyfriend.

**A/N: this paragraph isnt even done yet, but I can't finish it...I cant think properly. Bye now! Thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
